De gros mouvements et de la sueur qui dégouline et des bruits visqueux
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Soline. Hermione est témoin d'un truc moche, Snape la trouve et lui explique que...


Note d'Aë: Je l'ai lue et choisie il y a quelques temps déjà… Pas d'inquiétude, rien n'arrive à la (très) jeune Hermione. Severus, lui, se marre bien…

Désolée pour la grosse incohérence, mais j'ai traduit sans changer le contenu, même si elle a normalement treize ans.

.

oOoOo

.

Hermione Granger, âgée de douze ans, était dans sa seconde année à Poudlard. Elle était également seule dans les couloirs, et complètement paniquée.

« C'est presque l'heure, presque l'heure ! » couinait-elle, ses petits pieds frappant le sol à toute vitesse. Le couvre-feu était dans dix minutes et elle voulait parler au Professeur Lockhart, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione était sur le point de devenir folle, tout ça à cause de l'examen qu'elle avait passé plus tôt le même jour.

Elle sauta au bas de quelques marches, prit de suite à droite, et atteignit la porte de la salle de classe du Professeur Lockhart.

« Professeur, j'ai besoin- »

Hermione s'arrêta, la main toujours sur la porte, un pas sur le seuil. Elle connaissait la fille, Renée, sur le bureau de Lockhart, une septième année de Poufsouffle, qui portait sa jupe trop courte pour les minimas scolaires.

La jupe en question était remontée sur sa taille. Sa culotte était accrochée à un pied plié haut dans les airs. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait les seins d'une jeune fille elle n'avait encore rien à y comparer.

Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui choqua _réellement_ Hermione.

Un homme, un homme complètement nu, qui remuait entre les jambes écartées de la Poufsouffle. La sueur coulait sur son dos et ses cuisses. Il se pencha sur elle, s'agrippant parfois à sa chair, gardant parfois les poings de chaque côté d'elle. Lorsqu'il faisait cela, l'homme devait s'appuyer contre elle, et le bureau sautait et marquait le sol. Elle gémissait ou criait, et son visage se tordait.

L'homme rejeta sa tête en arrière et Hermione vit son cher Professeur Lockhart.

Il émit un grondement de gorge et s'éloigna légèrement. Hermione eut alors une vue parfaite de ce qui se passait entre les cuisses de la fille, même si ce ne fut que bref, car Lockhart se ré-enfonça brutalement en elle, ce qui la fit crier. A pleine gorge.

Hermione trébucha en arrière, loin de cette vue. Elle respirait bruyamment. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, qui coulèrent très vite au bas de ses joues. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un, le dire à quelqu'un !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement de la salle de classe, descendant à nouveau les escaliers.

« Miss Granger ! » gronda une voix. L'Hermione de douze ans sursauta et regarda autour d'elle, pour découvrir Snape qui la toisait. Elle frissonna. Il était dangereusement impressionnant et effrayant. Elle avait toujours été effrayée par lui.

« Le couvre-feu est passé. Que faisiez-vous hors de votre dortoir ?

-Je… Je… voulais voir le Professeur Lockhart pour mon devoir » balbutia-t-elle, se recroquevillant loin des yeux noirs de Snape.

« Êtes-vous sûre que Potter ne vous utilise pas comme diversion ? » siffla-t-il, dardant son regard aux alentours.

« Non ! » protesta Hermione. « J'étais venue voir le Professeur mais j'ai vu ça et- » Elle s'interrompit Une nouvelle vague de larmes inonda ses yeux.

« Arrêtez de chougner, petite idiote » gronda Snape, la regardant à présent avec curiosité. « Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Hermione tenta de rassembler ses esprits, voulant répondre correctement à Snape pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

« Il lui fait mal ! Le Professeur Lockhart blesse Renée, cette fille de Poufsouffle !

-Expliquez ce que vous avez vu » ordonna sèchement Snape, regardant à présent en direction de la salle de classe de DCFM. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas » refusa-t-elle, ses joues virant au rouge. « Suivez-moi, c'est tout. »

Elle trottina devant Snape pour retourner à la porte de Lockhart. Il la suivit silencieusement, la baguette à la main. Hermione se tint près de la porte et attendit, n'osant regarder Snape alors qu'il l'entrouvrait.

Hermione fit un bond lorsqu'un grommellement surgit de la gorge du Professeur de Potions.

« Restez ici. Ne regardez pas, ou Gryffondor ne repassera jamais en positif » menaça-t-il. Puis il passa le seuil. Hermione entendit des cris stridents et des hurlements, mais elle garda les yeux fixés sur le mur ace à elle. Elle ne voulait pas regarder, de toute façon.

« Trois cent points seront retirés à Poufsouffle et vous devrez vous en expliquer à votre directrice de maison demain ! » entendit-elle Snape annoncer de son ton le plus dangereux. La fille courut hors de la pièce, à moitié habillée et en pleurs, dépassant Hermione.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui cria-t-elle, mais elle continua à courir. Hermione pensa que Lockhart devait vraiment lui avoir fait très mal, et ne comprit pas pourquoi Snape l'avait punie.

Hermione pivota sur elle-même et se précipita dans la classe, ignorant les protestations de Snape. Lockhart était stupéfixé et à terre, une cape couvrant son corps nu. La petite Hermione courut de suite vers lui et lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes, le visage rougi de colère.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû lui faire mal, espèce d'abruti ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Miss Granger, stop » prononça Snape, même s'il ne se pressa pas pour la retenir.

Hermione frappa à nouveau Lockhart, cette fois dans la tente surmontant son équipement. Snape l'avait stupéfixé en plein acte, après tout. Hermione pensa entendre un gémissement de douleur s'extirper de sa gorge.

Snape saisit finalement Hermione, sa large main se refermant sur son épaule pour l'éloigner.

« Mai il l'a blessée ! » protesta-t-elle. « Vous ne l'avez pas vue pleurer ?

-Il n'a pas… » commença Snape. Elle leva les yeux et ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Elle fut ébahie par ses paroles.

« Ils étaient… Il ne lui faisait pas de mal.

-Si, il le faisait, je l'ai vu le faire » affirma-t-elle fermement. « Elle criait ! »

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vais le dire maintenant au Professeur Dumbledore » souffla Hermione avant de se détourner pour quitter la pièce. Snape l'attrapa à nouveau par l'épaule.

« Ils étaient tous deux en faute, Miss Granger. Je parlerai au Directeur demain. A présent…

-Il la maintenait baissée !

-S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu… » commença Snape avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Il secoua la tête avec colère « Je pensais que vous étiez intelligente. »

Hermione mordit sa lèvre. Il se débrouillait toujours pour l'insulter et blesser ses sentiments.

« Je vais le dire » répéta-t-elle. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, et elle ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait. « Je vais voir le Directeur si vous voulez changer l'histoire, Professeur. »

Snape gronda.

« Ne savez-vous donc pas ce qu'est le _sexe_, pauvre petite… » s'interrompit-il à nouveau. Apparemment, pour des raisons qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, elle le mettait très en colère.

Mais elle s'interrompit, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand et sa bouche formant un petit « o ».

« Donc c'était… ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui.

-_Vraiment ?_

_-Oui._

-…C'est révoltant. »

Snape gloussa, réellement, mais Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte. _Ca,_ c'était du sexe!? Elle s'imaginait quelque chose de scintillant, avec des fleurs et des bonbons, pas des gros mouvements et de la sueur qui dégoulinait et des bruits visqueux.

« Je crois que je suis effrayée pour toujours » souffla-t-elle, se sentant complètement déphasée avec l'univers. « Donc il ne la blessait pas ?

-Je doute qu'il ait pu lui causer une sensation quelle qu'elle soit » sourit sardoniquement Snape, tandis qu'Hermione ne saisissait pas son sous-entendu.

« Je pense que je repartir, maintenant » annonça lentement Hermione, le concept tout entier de sexe allant et venant toujours dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de se tordre de dégoût, même si son expression semblait amuser quelque peu Snape. Hermione tourna les talons et se précipita vers la porte.

« Oh, Miss Granger. Dix points retirés à Gryffondor pour être dehors après le couvre-feu. Cinq points pour Gryffondor pour votre très joli coup de pied. »

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

Haha… C'est juste un petit truc qui m'est passé par la tête. J'espère vous avoir amusés : )

Si c'est le cas, reviewez, s'il vous plaît !

Bisous !

Soline


End file.
